


To Be With You

by seokminable



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Life, M/M, Make Out Session, Morning Kisses, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminable/pseuds/seokminable
Summary: Soonyoung was tired after making the choreography all day long and Seokmin was the only thing he needed to charge his energy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in english, sorry in advice if there are any grammar mistakes and/or wrong spellings.

Soonyoung walked out of the pledis building. It’s 03:00 AM and he just finished practicing alone. Yesterday was supposed to be their free time. As the performance team leader, he had worked hard to make a good choreography for their upcoming album, so he spent his free time making the choreography all day long. Seventeen did so well in their previous comeback and people had high expectations for their new album which made him kinda feel preasured by it as the one who made the choreography. He had created signature moves for the title song and made sure that everyone had a chance to shine on the stage.

It didn’t take a long time for him to arrive at the dorm. The dorm were quiet, the other members were probably sleeping. As soon as he arrived, he walked into the room where Seokmin was there. He smiled a little as he saw Seokmin lying on the bed with laptop resting on top of his lap. He guessed Seokmin was watching anime again this time.

“Seoku..”

Seokmin immediately turned his head at the directon of Soonyoung’s voice.

“oh! Did u just come back from office?” as he took his earphone out. 

Soonyoung nodded and walked closer. he took a glance at Seungkwan who was sleeping on the top of bunk bed and Joshua on the opposite side of Seokmin, made sure that he didn’t bother their sleep.

Seokmin shifted a bit from his position, making enough space for Soonyoung to join him on his bed. He put the laptop away as Sonyoung lying down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, pulling him closer.

Soonyoung leaned his head against Seokmin’s chest, closing his eyes while Seokmin stroking his hair gently. No matter how tired he was, he got even more tired if he ended the day without seeing Seokmin. Without Seokmin, he felt like all the remaining strength had been drained. But when he was in Seokmin’s embrace, he felt energizing so quickly and it was so comfortable. 

“Tired?”

“Kinda.” He snuggled deeper into the crook of Seokmin’s neck.

Seokmin placed a kiss on top of Soonyoung’s head, “Sleep then.” He said as he closed his eyes, enjoying this paceful moment with the one he loved the most. He caressed the latter’s back softly.

“Sorry, i didn’t reply your chat. i didn’t check my phone during practice.” Soonyoung mumbled.

“Ssh, it’s okay. let’s just sleep, okay?”

Soonyoung simply nodded as he felt himself drifting to sleep.

“Good night, Soonyoungie.” Seokmin whispered as he felt asleep.

\----

A familiar warm feeling brushed past Seokmin’s shoulder, he startled when a pair of arms circling his waist. It was Soonyoung who backhugged him. “Good morning.” Soonyoung murmured with a yawn as he laid his head on his boyfriend wide shoulder. 

“Did you sleep well?”

He nodded, “Yes, very well, honey.”

Seokmin giggled after hearing that honey word. “Good.”

“And you?”

Seokmin took Soonyoung’s hands and turned his body to face Soonyoung. His soft hands slided from Soonyoung’s hair to his cheeks as he staring at him so intensely, he stared at the perfect masterpiece he called his. He cupped Soonyoung’s face gently and leaned in to kiss him, creating vibrations that ran pleasantly through Soonyoung’s chest. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. It wasn’t really a kiss, just a soft kiss, not a chilling long tongue one. But it was really sweet.

“I slept very well too.” As he smiled.

“Where are the other members?”

“They’re practicing.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, “Why didn’t they wake me up?”

“I told them to not.”

Soonyoung pouted “But i’m the performance leader, i should be there.”

Seokmin caressed Soonyoung’s hair, “you’ve worked really hard yesterday and i didn’t want to disturb your sleep. I’ve told manager hyung we will come to the office after finishing our breakfast.” He said.

Soonyoung let out a sigh. “Don’t worry. Jun Hyung will handle it.” Seokmin held Soonyoung’s waist and pulled him closer, “Well, should we do another round of morning kisses?” he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his boyfriend.

Soonyoung chuckled at him, then he wrapped his hands around Seokmin`s neck, “Should we?” as he pulled Seokmin into kiss. Seokmin smiled and kissed him back even deeper. He pressed Soonyoung`s body tightly against his. This time the kiss they shared was passionate and very intense. It was really deep with tongue filled caresses. They both loved to kiss for long periods a time.

Seokmin released his lips, letting Soonyoung catched his breath. He leaned his forehead onto Soonyoung`s, “Very beautiful.” As he started kissing Soonyoung`s cheek, got down on his neck.

Soonyoung moaned as he felt his boyfriend`s tongue slided down his collarbone, sucking onto it. 

“Seoku..”

Seokmin started to sneak on Soonyoung`s shirt, got in his fingers to feel, touched and claimed as his mine by exploring every inches of Soonyoung`s skin. 

Soonyoung`s felt a burning sensation as Seokmin kissed his jawline while carresed his nipples tenderly. Every single of Seokmin`s touch was left ablaze on his skin. It felt as burn, enrapturing his body. Their morning kisses turned into a make out session and it wasn`t supposed to be this way. 

“Seoku.. Can we stop.. hmm..” Soonyoung gulped and his grip was tightening on Seokmin`s shoulders.

Seokmin giggled and kissed Soonyoung`s forehead, “I understand, i won`t take a risk to be scloded by Coups Hyung if i make their precious performance leader limping after thrusting hard into him.” 

Soonyoung blushed and hit him in the chest. Seokmin laughed because Soonyoung looked cute.

“Anyways, what did you cook?”

“Bacon and scramble eggs. Do you want something else?”

Soonyoung shook his head with a smile smile on his face, “That’s enough.”

“Okay, i will finish it faster.” 

“You’re the best, Seoku,” Soonyoung tiptoed to peck Seokmin’s cheek. “i’m going to go take a shower first.” He continued before running away. Seokmin chuckled at his boyfriend cuteness and continued what he has done.

\----

They supposed to come at 09.00AM, but they came at 12.00PM instead. 

“Why did you two come late? Why didn`t you pick my call?”

Seokmin smiled innocently at their general leader, “Hoshi Hyung felt asleep after eating breakfast and i can`t bear to wake him up because he looked very tired after making choreography all day long yesterday.” Scoups stared at Soonyoung to find the truth, Soonyoung smiled and nodded awkwardly. 

Scoups just sighed and letting them out. Soonyoung immediately pinched Seokmin`s waist, but Seokmin just grinned and it made Soonyoung nagging at him. They were joining the rest members who eating snacks, they were in their break time for lunch. 

it was all Seokmin`s faults. 

The truth: he didn`t feel asleep after eating breakfast, it was Seokmin who causing they came late. Even before they were eating their breakfast, Seokmin sneaked into the bathroom when he was showering. They ended up having a hot session in the bathroom. It was really hot but however he didn`t want to blame Seokmin fully, because in the end, he also enjoyed it when Seokmin thrusting deeper into him.


End file.
